Es mejor que corras
by reyincoloro
Summary: El Instituto de New York precisa de su ayuda, pero a Magnus mucho no le interesa. Pero acepta. Él va simplemente por el chico Lightwood que tanto lo vuelve loco. Una vez allí, se desvía de su camino y encuentra asuntos más interesantes que atender, como por ejemplo: un Alec medio desnudo.


**El mundo de Cazadores de sombras, al igual que sus personajes y demás, es propiedad absoluta de Cassandra Clare.  
><strong>**N/a:**Iba a ser distinto (MUY DISTINTO) , pero se fue dando así y nada, creo que quedó bien.  
><strong>*<strong>El nombre tan cualquiera se debe a la canción que escuchaba mientras lo escribía.  
><strong>*<strong>No es que haya confundido muchos modismos, no. Así es como hablo yo y listo. Muy variado. 

* * *

><p>Por alguna que otra cuestión, el instituto de New York lo había llamado. Se suponía que era para abrir un portal, o algo así. Magnus había concretado sin haber escuchado mucho para qué lo necesitaban. El asunto es que el brujo estaba muy concentrado en sus fantasías con cierto individuo, quien casualmente vivía en dicho instituto. Así que el mundo imaginará por qué iba: para verle.<p>

Al no ser _nefilim_, tenía que esperar a que le abrieran. Así que esperó algunos minutos hasta que la gran puerta se abrió. Del otro lado, un gato le daba la bienvenida.

Lo siguió, a Iglesia, escaleras arriba.

Magnus iba con sus mejores ropas. A pesar de la excentricidad de estas, podía notarse la clase. Igualmente podría decirse que iba un tanto informal. Pero qué va, estaba buenísimo.

Una vez arriba, recorrió los amplios corredores. En el transcurso, derrochando gracia, se topó con una que otra cosa que lo hizo curiosear. Pero resulta que hasta que no llegó a una puerta abierta, logró contenerse, pero hasta ahí.

Del otro lado: un Alec recién duchado. Magnus, quien se había arrimado, reculó extasiado.

Se cubrió la boca, sorprendido. Sabía que los cazadores de sombra solían tener un físico de muerte, pero esto... esto era algo de otro mundo, una jodida perfección. Ahora sí que Magnus creía que los _nefilim_ provenían de los ángeles. «Si esto es Alec», pensó Magnus, «qué habrá sido de Jonathan Shadowhunter»

El _nefilim_ alzó la cabeza, acomodándose la toalla colocada sutilmente a la cintura. Su guerrero interior estaba súper alerta. Había oído algunos pasos por los pasillos y luego... y luego nada. Ignoró su intuición y prosiguió.

Del otro lado de la puerta, pegado a la pared, Magnus estaba con el corazón desbocado. Ahogó una risita llena de picardía y echó otra ojeada.

Esta vez casi se infarta. Cuando Magnus miró nuevamente, totalmente divertido, el otro también lo miraba. Ambos se sobresaltaron y trastabillaron. Magnus se equilibró con un hechizo rápido, pero Alec cayó sobre la cama.

—Magnus, ¿qué...?  
>—Querido Alexander, hola.<p>

—¿Pero qué caraj...?

—Digamos que sólo alimentaba mi visión, o algo así —Magnus parecía orgulloso ante su respuesta, pero Alec estaba totalmente desconcertado.

—Magnus, estabas espiándome... —supuso que el brujo al menos se inmutaría, pero no. Prosiguió: —En mi propia casa... —lo dijo despacio, para que el otro captara claramente el mensaje, pero Magnus o se hacía o era. Le sonrió de lado y Alec bajó la cabeza. Se había ruborizado con un simple gesto y obviamente el brujo tenía añares de experiencia, así que lo notó.

Magnus y Alec se diría que estaban pasando por una situación un tanto delicada. Estaban juntos como pareja, pero Alec no quería que sus pares se enterasen, más que nada su padre. Le daba fobia. Le daba un inexplicable terror que se enterase que salía con Magnus. Y no era por el hecho de que sea Magnus, claro, sino que era simplemente por ser hombre. Y su padre era muy conservador. Suficiente tenían con Isabelle, que salía con todo tipo de submundos. Alec simplemente no quería complicarlo, no quería joderlo.

Se armó de valor y alzó la cabeza. Ahora Magnus lo miraba más de cerca. Podía notar la verticalidad de sus pupilas con claridad. Mierda, era tan divinamente hermoso. Con esos rasgos asiáticos y ¡Alec, calmate!

Suspiró y frunció el ceño hacia el otro.

—No, Magnus. Andate. —El brujo alzó las cejas y se acercó un poco más. Alec inconscientemente cerró los ojos, esperando un beso, o no sé. Pero Magnus le acarició una mejilla y besó su frente.

—Chau, Alec —El brujo pegó media vuelta y Alec abrió los ojos en plan qué con todo.

Aparentemente, todo el asunto familiar, eso de que el padre de su novio fuera un total homófobo, a Magnus le daba un tanto por las pelotas. Sí, así. Él lo bancaba y entendía. Pero también le hartaba. ¿Por qué tenía que esconderse porque a ese tipo simplemente no le gustara su relación? Patético. Tenía tiempo de sombra, no era eso. Pero no Alec. Y si iban a entablar una relación, tenía que ir en serio. No iban a pasar años en el armario simplemente por los ideales primitivos de un cazador de sombras desgastado. No.

—Magnus, yo... —Alec tenía eso, que era pura bondad. Al brujo le encantaba lo frágil que podía resultar a veces, a pesar de matar millonada de demonios.

Magnus volteó apenas, lo suficiente para hacer contacto visual.

Alec sabía que a Magnus le jodía, pero es que era su padre y todo. No quería que lo rechace.

Se sentía culpable por haberle echado la culpa a Magnus. Él era muy sensible y simplemente no podía.

Esta vez suspiró frustrado y se pasó la mano por el rostro. Volvió a mirar a su novio al otro lado de la habitación, consternado.

—Perdón. —declaró. —Es solo que... perdón, yo... —Pero Magnus ya volvía a acercársele. Se arrodilló sobre las maderas polvorientas del piso, arriesgando su elegante y caro vestir. Quedó a la altura de Alec, que lo miraba al borde del llanto.

Magnus no podía contenerse ante esos ojos tan tiernos.

Lo tomó dulcemente del rostro y lo besó con delicadeza. Alec lo aceptó sin dudas, un tanto desesperado. Pero Magnus lo pausaba, lo iba guiando.

Eran besos húmedos y divertidos. Eran besos espontáneos, épicos. Eran de esos besos que no suelen darse muy a menudo. Ambos sonreían, o al menos eso era lo que Magnus había supuesto.

Pronto se fue irguiendo, y Alec fue recostándose. Había llegado la hora de profundizar el beso. Alec lo tomó por el cuello, acercándoselo. Del impulso provocado, Magnus dio con el torso desnudo de Alec.  
>«Jo-der» Bajo la suya, Magnus pudo notar la abrupta y voluminosa erección de Alec. Rió entre besos y comenzó a bajar. A medida que el brujo lo recorría a base de besos, Alec se iba enderezando. Le dejó marcas, le sacó gemidos. Es que Alec era tan precioso. Estaba todo marcado y su piel tan blanquecina te daba un no-sé-qué de amor y querías o comértelo o chupártelo, o puede que ambas.<br>Por fin llegó al punto clave. Besó y lamió, mientras con una mano acariciaba una y otra vez de arriba abajo al chico. Por el borde de la toalla que colgaba de forma que ni Magnus sabría explicar, se asomaba una hilera de vello hasta el ombligo. Eso era algo que le encantaba, así que prosiguió a desenvolver el paquete.

—Ah… —Alec soltaba un gemido tras otro, lo cual simplemente hacía que Magnus se excitara cara vez más. Era muy diferente que con las mujeres, pensó él, porque los gemidos del hombre eran graves, casi como ronquidos. Pero eran plenos, llenos de sensualidad y ¡mierda, le encantaba!  
>Pero para desgracia de Alec, volvió a subir. Una vez completamente desnudo, esperaba que se la chupara, o no sé, pero Magnus ascendió y volvió a besarlo. Lo único bueno que consiguió fue que lo masturbara. Ahogó un suspiro y comenzó a desvestir a Magnus. Ni idea tenía de cuándo se había sacado el blazer tan lindo que tenía minutos atrás, pero igualmente siguió en la suya. Lentamente le desabrochó la camisa rosa pálido, mientras que poblaba de cortos besos su cuello. A Magnus parecía gustarle, porque además de que sonreía de vez en cuando, también aceleraba el movimiento de la mano en el miembro de Alec. Ambos gruñeron, medio gritaron. Alec recordó que estaban en el instituto, por eso calló al otro con un beso. Estaban tocándose, besándose, lamiéndose, hasta que Alec lo cortó y se enderezó de repente. Magnus lo miró sorprendido. Tenía terrible cara de horror, intentando fallidamente preservar la calma.<br>—Oigo pasos…


End file.
